Siempre (Un what if? de Tale of Two Pinks)
by PinkNacho
Summary: Pinkie Pie decide contarle una aterradora historia a su familia, la cual protagoniza ella misma junto a su equipo de super heroes. (Spoilers de Tale of Two Pinks, se recomienda leer si ya has terminado el capitulo 8)


**What if? Prólogo**

"¿Tú vas a contarnos una historia de terror?" Habían pasado unos meses desde que Pinkie y yo nos fuimos a vivir con sus padres y el resto de su familia. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a no tener las comodidades de vivir en la ciudad, más que nada porque la familia Pie era encantadora; incluso Limestone, que suele ser la, digamos, de carácter más fuerte.

"Así es, hermanita." Pinkie llama hermanita a todas sus hermanas, incluso a las que son mayores que ella. "Les contaré una historia de terror, drama, acción, comedia, aventura, giros de trama…" Maud la detuvo porque todos sabíamos que podría seguir por horas. "Lo siento. Como decía, les contaré una historia que me gusta llamar…"

**Siempre…**

"¿Debajo del meteorito? ¿El meteorito tapó la entrada de su madriguera?" ¿Pero cómo podía ayudarlo? El otro guía dijo que no habían podido mover esta cosa con nada. Pero soy la única que sabe que están ahí y quién sabe cuándo tiempo llevan así. Me necesitaban, así que me armé de valor y tomé esa espada. Me sorprendí mucho cuando la levanté casi sin esforzarme, pero luego un frío escalofriante me asustó.

"Al fin, alguien digno. No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando este momento."

"¿Nada aún?" Le preguntó Rainbow Dash a Nacho, ansiosa por un poco de acción...

"Espera, ¿Esta historia es sobre nosotros?" "Nacho, te adoro mucho pero no voy a permitir ni una interrupción. ¿En qué estaba? Vaya, parece que tendré que comenzar de nuevo."

"¿Debajo del meteorito? ¿El meteorito tapó la entrada de su madriguera?" ¿Pero cómo podía ayudarlo? El otro guía dijo que no habían podido mover esta cosa con nada. Pero soy la única que sabe que están ahí y quién sabe cuándo tiempo llevan así. Me necesitaban, así que por segunda vez en el día me armé de valor y tomé esa espada. Me sorprendí mucho cuando la levanté casi sin esforzarme, pero luego un frío escalofriante me asustó nuevamente.

"Al fin, alguien digno. No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando este momento."

"¿Nada aún?" Le preguntó Rainbow Dash a Nacho, ansiosa por un poco de acción. "No, solo una niña que quería que buscáramos su varita. Tuve que decirle que no porque, por todo lo que es bueno, no somos niñeros. Si aceptamos buscar varitas de niñas, lo próximo que haremos será rescatar gatitos de árboles." "Con esa actitud, lo próximo que haremos será deshacer el equipo." Dijo Applejack, interviniendo el espíritu derrotista que se sentía alrededor. "¿De qué equipo hablan ustedes dos? Ni siquiera tenemos nombre." "No Rainbow, no vamos a llamarnos _Las Rainbooms_." Los dos comenzaron a discutir un poco mientras yo seguía pensando en algo que no encajaba en la situación.

Era muy pequeño, casi imperceptible, pero estaba segura de que algo faltaba. "¿Alguien ha sabido de Rarity o Fluttershy últimamente?" Preguntó Sunset Shimmer algo preocupada.

Sí, eso era lo que faltaba. "¿No están en su paseíto a Nueva Mexicolt?" Pregunté al recordar que es lo que había pasado con ellas. "Eso fue hace dos semanas, Pinkie. Ya deberían haber vuelto hace mucho." Nos miramos un momento todas las que estábamos ahí y Rainbow enseguida hizo un comentario. "Ya conocen a Fluttershy, quizás se quedó ahí porque se enamoró de una chinchilla o algo." "Pues ese es el problema, miren esto." Sunset nos entregó un diario en cuya portada se podía leer una terrible noticia, pero nada de romances entre personas y chinchillas.

"Inusual clima se apodera de Nueva Mexicolt." Dijo Twilight para luego murmurar lo que leía, generando una tremenda expectativa, confusión y ansiedad en el resto. "¿Podrías leer para todos, Twili?" "No hay tiempo, nuestras amigas podrían estar en problemas"

Así que, luego de no hablarlo unos minutos, nos dirigíamos a Nueva Mexicolt en bus, ya que solo Nacho y Sunset Shimmer pueden volar. Además, solo nosotras seis estábamos en el bus y pensé que un viaje así debe de ser súper divertido. "¿Ya nos vas a contar o todavía no hay tiempo?" Le preguntó Nacho a Twilight cuando el resto logro convencer al chofer de llevarnos. "Ah, sí. El diario decía que una terrible ventisca cubrió de nieve Nueva Mexicolt y varios kilómetros a su alrededor. Quizás Fluttershy y Rarity hayan quedado atrapadas en el refugio todo este tiempo." Sunset, que estaba junto a Applejack convenciendo al chofer, llegó a escuchar la explicación justo a tiempo. "Disculpen mi ignorancia, pero ¿Es tan terrible que caiga nieve en una ciudad por aquí?" "Claro que te disculpamos, Sunset." Le dije mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda. "No, no sería tan terrible si no fuese porque Nueva Mexicolt queda a la mitad de un desierto." Sunset levantó un dedo y sin decir nada ante el comentario de Rainbow, lo volvió a bajar.

Pasaron unas horas de agradable tiempo de calidad, conversaciones, chistes y ronquidos hasta que el bus se detuvo antes de lo que esperábamos. Twilight fue la primera en levantarse para ver qué pasaba. "Disculpe, señor, este mapa dice que aún faltan unos kilómetros…" "Lo siento chicas, es todo lo cerca de la ciudad que puedo traerlas. Si avanzo un poco más el motor se congelaría y no quiero quedarme atrapado aquí." Sin ni una intención de discutir con el chofer, le dimos las gracias y bajamos del bus para ser recibidos por el frío aire de los baldíos helados. "Es la última vez que viajo en TransTrak." "Oh, no seas así, Rainbow. Al menos pasamos un… aaaah..." No pude terminar porque el frío me obligó a estornudar. "Sí que hace frío aquí. ¡Sunset! ¡Abrázame!" Me acerqué a ella y a sus cálidos poderes de fuego que por fin podía ver en acción. "Muy bien chicas, parece que tendremos que caminar." Dijo Applejack guardando su escudo en su espalda mientras nos incitaba a avanzar hacia la ciudad.

Quién sabe cuántas horas caminamos por la nieve. Quizás Twilight, ella es súper ñoña y siempre está haciendo cálculos divertidos. Rainbow dijo que le tocaba abrazar a Sunset, así que tuve que pedirle a Nacho que se quite su traje de metal para abrazarlo a él. Aunque no tuve que hacerlo por mucho, porque vimos a la distancia algo que parecía un refugio. Quiero aclarar que aunque no tenía que hacerlo, seguí abrazándolo igualmente. Nos acercamos al refugio y vimos dos figuras humanas haciéndonos señas para que los siguiéramos dentro del edificio.

"Entonces, ustedes son…" "Somos… somos un grupo de superhéroes, aún no tenemos nombre." Dijo Nacho un poco decepcionado. "¿Y qué los trae por aquí? No vemos mucha gente caminando en esa dirección desde que cayó la nieve." Les explicamos que estábamos buscando a nuestras amigas que vinieron aquí justo cuando el clima decidió empeorar. Bueno, no se los explicamos todas al mismo tiempo.

"Ojalá estén bien. Conozco a alguien que también fue a ese refugio a ver animalitos, así que sé cómo podrían llegar." Nos dio indicaciones muy amablemente junto con un poco de chocolate caliente junto al fuego de la chimenea.

"¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?" Preguntó Applejack luego de que nos detallaran sobre cómo llegar a donde estaban nuestras amigas. "Este solía ser un control de carreteras cualquiera. Ahora que cayó la nieve, solo nos aseguramos de que esas cosas no vayan más lejos." La curiosidad nos invadió a todos, así que decidí preguntar de qué hablaban. "¿Qué cosas? ¿Yetis? ¿Esquiadores molestos? Oh, ya sé, ya sé…" "Zombis, señorita." No recordaba a nadie más que Rarity llamándome señorita… Un momento. "¡¿Zombis?!" Preguntamos todos al mismo tiempo. "Esos monstruos llegaron poco después de la nieve. Aunque no suelen llegar muy lejos de la ciudad, no dejan de ser aterradores."

Ya nos conocen; salimos sin miedo a lo desconocido, listas para enfrentarnos a lo que sea que esté allí afuera. "¡Gracias por todo!" Dijimos mientras avanzábamos en dirección al refugio de animales. "Deberían llamar a este lugar Nueva Mexicold, ¿No creen? Porque hace tanto frío que puedo usar mis mocos como palillos chinos." "Sí, sí entendimos, Nacho." Las chicas del refugio, el de personas, no el de animales, nos dieron unos abrigos muy lindos, así que los estornudos no duraron mucho. Comenzábamos a ver la silueta de un enorme algo que parecía un castillo en la distancia, y todas sabíamos que en Nueva Mexicold… Mexicolt no había ni un castillo, así que nos pareció extrañísimo de verdad.

Cuando ya estábamos lo suficientemente cerca como para ver que efectivamente era un castillo lo que habíamos visto antes, escuchamos un extraño ruido que venía de esa dirección. Era como alguien eructando mientras tenía un ataque de asma. O un gato muy feo aclarándose la garganta. O como un… "Chicas, prepárense. Podría ser uno de esos zombis que mencionaron." Aunque no suelo estar de acuerdo con el pesimismo de Nacho, lo que salió de entre la nieve sí parecía un zombi. Nos pusimos en posición de pelea, pero había un terrible problema con algunas de nosotras. "Espera, Pinkie." "¿Ah? ¿Pasa algo?" "No sé si deberías pelear aquí. ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a la goma con el frío?" Eh, ojalá lo supiera. Y ojalá estuviese hecha de goma, así no me daría la corriente en las escaleras eléctricas. "No, no tengo idea." "Nada bueno, Pinkie." Me dijo Twilight, y si ella lo dice debe ser científicamente cierto, así que me quedé atrás con Rainbow, que con el frío no podía correr a su máxima velocidad. "Estoy empezando a odiar este viaje."

El resto de las chicas salieron al encuentro del zombi todas a la vez, empezando por Applejack, quien lanzó su escudo tan fuerte que atravesó al monstruo, volándole la cabeza y derrotándolo de inmediato. Todas se detuvieron en vista de lo fácil que había sido. "Vaya. No sé si somos muy buenas o ese zombi era muy frágil." Dijo Applejack luego de recoger su escudo. "De hecho, creo que es más bien un Gul." El silencio que se apoderó del lugar fue bastante cómico. "Los Guls suelen ser necrófagos, a diferencia de los zombis." Otro silencio cómico siguió a la ñoñería de Twilight. "Además, los zombis suelen ir en manada." "Díselo a ellos, quizás tampoco conocen la diferencia." Dijo Nacho apuntando a un grupo de esas cosas feas que salió de los alrededores.

"La buena noticia es que, si Twilight tiene razón, no tratarán de comernos hasta que estemos muertas." Dije para darle un poco de buen humor a la situación, considerando que si no podía pelear eso era lo mejor que podía hacer. "Este sería un momento genial para tener un nombre de equipo." Dijo Nacho, en lo que yo recordaba que yo sí puedo pelear todavía.

"¡Patéenles el trasero, _Rainbooms_!" Dijo Dashie cuando las chicas volvieron a sus poses de pelea súper geniales, mientras yo revisaba si tenía algo en mi pelo que podría usar para mis otros poderes.

Fue una batalla sin cuartel. Volaban partes de muertos vivientes, láseres, bolas de fuego, magia brillante y explosiones. Aunque no duró mucho, fue nuestra primera pelea en equipo y me sentía muy mal porque Rainbow Dash se la perdió. "Eso fue… divertido…" Dijo Nacho, tomándose unas pausas para respirar un poco. Él no es mucho de hacer ejercicios, ¿Saben? "Sí, ya lo creo." Respondió Dashie un tanto amargada.

Seguimos avanzando hacia la ciudad y la silueta cada vez comenzaba a parecerse en verdad a un castillo, hecho de cristales que de seguro volverían loca a Rarity si estuviese aquí. "Esto tampoco es normal, ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Sunset Shimmer, a lo que todos respondimos a la vez. "No." Al cabo de dar unos pasos dentro de la ciudad, Sunset hizo otro comentario sobre el lugar. "Este lugar… Hay magia de Equestria por todas partes, puedo sentirlo." "Y yo que pensaba que en Equestria eran todo ponis y cosas lindas." Dijo Applejack al ver lo desolada que se veía la ciudad. Aparte del castillo, se veían los escombros de casas abandonadas a su alrededor, víctimas de la nieve que ahora cubría la ciudad. Era como un globo de nieve de una tienda de suvenires, si esa tienda vendiera artículos de lo más depresivos.

Como no había ni otro lugar de pie, decidimos entrar al castillo. Era el único lugar donde podían estar Rarity y Fluttershy, si es que seguían por aquí. Adentro no hacía tanto frío como afuera, lo que no significa que estuviese agradable, pero era suficiente como para que no estemos las cinco abrazando a Sunset. "¡Hola! ¡Eco!" Grité al aire, esperando alguna respuesta de las chicas. Me respondió el eco, pero nada más que eso. "Parece que no hay nadie…"

"Quizás si fueses mejor con la magia…"

"¿Ah?" Preguntó Twilight de la nada. "¿Pasa algo, terroncito?" Le preguntó Applejack un poco preocupada por ella. "Pensé escuchar algo." "Debe ser el eco que está haciendo Pinkie Pie." Twilight no se veía convencida, pero no le discutió. "Sí, debe ser eso. Sigamos buscando a las chicas." Avanzábamos por el pasillo cuando nos encontramos un gran salón con dos grandes puertas. No parecía que había más lugares a donde ir y ni una puerta decía que había tras ellas; claramente era un lugar terrible para hacer turismo. "Muy bien chicas, habrá que separarnos. Nacho y Pinkie Pie, ustedes irán por la derecha." "Un momentito, Applejack. ¿No sería mejor que fuésemos en grupos de a tres?" Aunque Nacho tenía un punto, no me molestaba estar a solas con él. "Pues…" "Pinkie y yo no somos una pareja empalagosa, ¿Verdad?" Por supuesto que no lo somos… ¿Verdad?

"Yo iré con ustedes. No me molesta ser la tercera rueda." Dijo al fin Sunset, tranquilizándonos a mí y a Nacho. Al menos a mí, sé que a Nacho cuesta que tranquilizarlo. "Ay, Sunset, no eres una tercera rueda. ¡Eres nuestra mejor amiga!" Sé lo que están pensando, pero es verdad. Todas las chicas son mis mejores amigas. "Entonces está decidido. Si algún grupo encuentra a Rarity o a Fluttershy que vuelva aquí y espere al otro." "¡Sí, Capitana!" Respondimos todas al unísono y nos dividimos para entrar por las dos puertas.

El equipo de Applejack, Rainbow y Twilight entró por la puerta de la izquierda a un salón enorme con una puerta al fondo. A este castillo le encantan los salones vacíos con puertas grandes

"Sunset dice que este lugar tiene magia de Equestria. ¿No deberíamos habernos quedado todas juntas por si acaso?" Preguntó Rainbow un poco desconfiada de el plan de Applejack de separarnos para cubrir más terreno. "Rainbow tiene un punto, nuestra magia es más fuerte cuando estamos todas juntas. Aunque no sabemos dónde están Fluttershy o Rarity…"

"Si fueses mejor con la magia, no necesitarías amigas…"

"¿Otra vez?" Preguntó Twilight en voz baja, segura de que había alguien hablándole. "Por favor, este castillo está completamente vacío. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?" Applejack tentaba a la suerte con esa pregunta tan típica. "¿Un dragón?" "Sí, supongo que un dragón sería de las peores cosas…" Pero antes de poder terminar, el rugido de un dragón estremeció la sala completa, tanto así que nosotras lo escuchamos desde la otra sala dónde estábamos. Parecía una especie de laboratorio, aunque, como todo en el pueblo, se veía abandonado.

"Entonces, ¿Magia de Equestria? Cuando fuimos aquella vez no se veía tan terrible como lo cuentan." Nacho se refería a nuestros encuentros con la magia de Equestria del campamento Everfree. Y en los Juegos de la Amistad. Y en la batalla de bandas. Y cuando Sunset se hizo una demonio. "Eso es porque solo viste el castillo de Twilight. Hay criaturas terribles habitando Equestria que ni siquiera yo conozco." Nacho siempre ha querido que juguemos Calabozos y Dragones desde que jugó Ogros y Mazmorras con Spike y el hermano de Applejack. A mí me encantaría, pero algunas de las chicas piensan que es demasiado ñoño y tampoco es que Nacho tenga muchos amigos aparte de nosotras. Vaya, eso fue duro.

"¿Crees que alguna de esas criaturas sería capaz de congelar una ciudad entera y construir un castillo de la nada?" "Sé que los Windigos son capaces de traer nieve a cualquier parte, pero este castillo… Estoy segura de que lo he visto antes. Yo he estado aquí antes." Sunset se estaba esforzando mucho por recordar dónde había visto este castillo antes, pero es bastante obvio que fue en Equestria. Escuchamos unos pasos que venían al fondo del laboratorio, así que nos escondimos detrás de uno de los escritorios que había por ahí. "Buenas noticias, buenas noticias. A la reina le encantará lo que he hecho con la plaga." Me asomé para ver un poco y vi a una chica con un aspecto muy hippy y un cabello que puedo apostar que no ha visto una ducha hace años. A pesar de su apariencia, llevaba una bata de laboratorio y… "¡Le falta la mitad de la bomphhhh!" Grité sin querer y Sunset y Nacho tuvieron que taparme la boca, pero era verdad, le faltaba la parte de debajo de la boca y era realmente asqueroso; ni siquiera me imaginaba como es que hacía para hablar. "¿Intrusos? ¿O estas escuchando voces de nuevo, Putreed?"

Las cosas no pintaban nada bien para nuestras heroínas. Juntas eran una fuerza temible gracias a la magia de la amistad y sus increíbles poderes. ¿Por separado? Eso estará por verse cuando se enfrentén a un temible dragón, a una científica loca y una antigua maldición.

"¿Estás loca, Rainbow Dash?" Preguntaba Applejack ante las intenciones de su amiga. "Estamos aquí para encontrar a Fluttershy y a Rarity, no podemos perder el tiempo." "Eso lo entiendo, pero ¿Enfrentarte sola a un dragón?" Dashie les había dicho a Twilight y Applejack que se adelantaran y dejaran que ella se encargue del feroz dragón y aunque les parecía una locura, confiaron en ella. Dejando atrás a su amiga, las dos avanzaron por la sala y lograron pasar por la enorme puerta.

"Si no están aquí… Sunset, ¿Estarás bien sola?" "No se preocupen por mí." Respondió ante la preocupación de Nacho. La chica de fuego se adelantó y salió por la puerta al fondo del laboratorio, dejándonos a mi novio y a mí luchando contra la científica y sus abominaciones. No digo abominaciones a la ligera, en el laboratorio había criaturas como sacadas de pesadillas; monstruos como el de Frankenstein pero hechos como si su creador se hubiese olvidado de como se ve una persona normal, con brazos saliéndoles del cuello o de cualquier otra parte. "Cuando acepté ser una super heroína… Nunca pensé que nos enfrentaríamos a algo tan feo." "¿Te estás arrepintiendo de tu promesa?" Dijo como si no supiese que jamás podría arrepentirme de algo así. "Ya quisieras. No, espera. Sería raro que lo quisieras."

Mientras _Sonicboom_, _Iron Heart_ y _Chisparrosa la magnífica_ luchaban contra sus enemigos, la _Capitana América _y _Hex Girl_ se encontraban en lo que parecía una sala del trono. Lo parecía porque había un trono ahí. _Sunburst_ también había entrado a la sala por otra puerta, reuniéndose con sus amigas de las que se había separado hace unos minutos.

En el trono, hecho de hielo sólido, una reina estaba sentada, como si esperase a alguien o estuviese muy aburrida. Considerando lo tedioso que puede ser este lugar, me imagino que es lo segundo. "Si están aquí..." Dijo la reina mientras se levantaba de su trono. "…Significa que Sindragosa y Putreed son unas inútiles." Blandía su espada, un sable con mucha pinta de ser mágico, mientras bajaba las escaleras para acercarse a las _Rainbooms_; nombre provisional. "Muy bien, heroínas. Acabaré con ustedes yo misma." Applejack desenfundó su escudo y se lanzó primero que cualquiera de las chicas a pelear contra ella. Iba a darle un tremendo golpe con su escudo, pero la reina lo bloqueó con una sola mano y aunque retrocedió un poco, no parecía que se estaba esforzando del todo. "Ah, la Capitana. Me pregunto si realmente es la honestidad lo que te mueve."

"Me canso de jugar contigo, mortal." Le dijo la dragón a Rainbow Dash, quién no dejaba de correr en círculos alrededor de ella. "Pensé que yo era la única jugando aquí, pero si quieres que vaya en serio…" Comenzó a correr aun más rápido por la sala, con lo que finalmente colmó la paciencia de Sindragosa, obligándola a usar su aliento helado para congelar la sala entera, dificultándole a Dashie correr sin resbalarse. "Esto no es bueno."

Mientras tanto, la poderosa pareja de héroes llevaba varios minutos peleando sin detenerse contra las atrocidades que Putreed les tenía preparados, pero se mantenían en pie a pesar de todo. "¡No! ¡Carapútrea! ¿Qué fue lo que les hizo?" Se lamentaba la científica al ver caer al último de sus monstruos. "Buen golpe, Pinkie." "Gracias, nene, he estado practicando." No es cierto; debe ser la primera vez que peleo con mis nuevos poderes, por lo que la mayoría de mis ataques son improvisados. Cuando volteamos la vista hacia la científica loca, se veía un tanto diferente. "¿Te hiciste algo en el cabello?"

"Creo que me va a dar algo." Dijo Nacho al ver la nueva forma de Putreed. Le salían tentáculos de, bueno, de todas partes, tenía un ojo caído y todo de su cintura para abajo se había vuelto como el cuerpo de un gusano. Era realmente asqueroso y me daban nauseas solo de verla así. En lo que Nacho le lanzaba hasta el último misil que le quedaba, yo le arrojaba lo que sea que estuviese a mi alcance usando mis poderes explosivos porque ni loca tocaba a esa cosa con mis manos.

"Creo que eso fue todo." "Eso espero, esa cosa era realmente…" Casi devuelvo mi desayuno antes de terminar de hablar. "No, me refería a mí. Use toda la energía del traje en esto." Aun así, cuando se levantó el polvo, el cuerpo de Putreed estaba tirado en el piso, inmóvil y chorreando un líquido verde por el suelo. Seguía siendo asqueroso, pero al menos ya la habíamos derrotado.

"¿Sin energía? ¿No darías lo que sea por tener magia como ellas?" "¿Dijiste algo, Pinkie?"

"Eres una necia al venir aquí." "Hay una buena razón de por que los animales no hablan en este mundo." Dijo Rainbow mientras se ponía en pie luego de que la dragón le diera un mal rato. Con todo el hielo, era realmente difícil para ella hacer cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, Dashie jamás se rinde y menos ante gigantes dragones de hielo. "¿No crees que hace un poco de frío aquí? Mejor vamos a entrar en calor." Y luego de decir eso, comenzó a girar rápidamente sobre sí misma, generando calor suficiente como para derretir el hielo a su alrededor y encendiendo en llamas su propia pierna. "Mucho mejor."

Las patadas ardientes de Rainbow realmente herían a Sindragosa, quién incluso con su aliento helado tenía problemas para convertir a la veloz heroína en una paleta. Pero aunque tuviese la ventaja, Rainbow aun tenía que lidiar con su propio calor y si dejaba de moverse aunque sea un segundo, habría perdido la pelea. Era una jugada arriesgada, pero no tenía más opciones y tampoco la experiencia con sus poderes o luchando en general como para dar una mejor pelea. Si tan solo no se hubiese confiado tanto como para decirle a sus amigas que se encargaría ella sola.

Y no era la única que peleaba sola. Twilight y Sunset observaban la pelea entre Applejack y la reina, pues su magia no tenía ni un efecto en la sala del trono. Solo la fuerza bruta de la Capitana América podía hacerle frente a este enemigo. Las dos comenzaban a dudar; se sentían débiles e inútiles al no poder ayudar a Applejack. "Si fuese mejor con la magia…" Decía Twilight Sparkle para sí misma. "Si estuviésemos todas juntas…" Se lamentaba Sunset Shimmer. Oh, pero todas las presentes se lamentarían una vez que Applejack le diera un golpe directo al casco de la reina, quitándoselo para revelar una terrible sorpresa. "¿Fluttershy?"

"No, Fluttershy ya no está aquí. Yo soy el comienzo del fin, el helado corazón que azota la tierra. Applejack, estás hablando con La Reina Exánime. Y pronto, ustedes también azotarán este mundo a mi lado, cuando me apodere de sus almas." Sunset había oído sobre la maldición de la Reina Exánime, pero siempre pensó que era un cuento folklórico de Equestria para hacer dormir a las ponis pequeñas. Estaba claro que se equivocaba. "Applejack, una maldición se apoderó de Fluttershy." Twilight seguía lamentándose no poder ser de utilidad, ahora que Sunset al menos pudo darle esa información a su amiga. "¿Y que demonios significa eso?" La pelea no había acabado con el discurso de la Reina, quién con su espada había logrado hacer cortes profundos en el resistente escudo de Applejack.

"Te encantaría ayudar, ¿No? Entrégate a tu oscuridad, Twilight Sparkle. Tu magia es más fuerte ahí y lo sabes." "No… No quiero volver a ser ella. Pero… mis amigas necesitan a Midnight Sparkle." La tentación de las palabras de la voz misteriosa acabaron por corromper a Twilight, quién dejó salir el lado oscuro que mostró en los Juegos de la Amistad. Era poderosa, sin duda; logró derrotar a la Reina con un único disparo de su magia, haciéndole botar su espada. Sin embargo, sus intenciones ya no eran ayudar a sus amigas. Si esa espada parecía mágica, ella la quería.

"Dije que tengo ganas de vomitar." Creo que lo dije, en verdad me sentía un poco mareada. "Tienes ganas de que todo sea como antes, ¿No? Pero Nacho te tiene aquí, obligándote a ser una súper heroína." Escuché una voz familiar que me decía esas cosas. "Oh, ya veo." "¿Qué ves, cariño?" Me dirigí a Nacho para decirle unas cuantas cosas. "Esto, cosas que no preferiría no estar viendo." "Sí, me imagino…" "Y podría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa, pero noooo, estoy aquí porque tu querías que fuéramos súper héroes." Había algo que quería comprobar, así que tuve que ser duro con él. "Pero Pinkie, pensé que te gustaba…" "Me gustaba estar con las chicas salvando a la escuela, esto es mucho." Me dolía tener que ser así, pero no podía decirle lo que tenía en mente o lo echaría a perder. Solo esperaba que se diera cuenta él también.

"Si que es una ingrata. Le has dado los mejores días de tu vida, ¿Para qué? ¿Para que ella y sus amigas se lleven toda la diversión?" "Ya entiendo, soy una molestia. Esa promesa que hicimos no significa nada para ti…" Ay maldición, se lo está tomando en serio. "¡No! No es eso, Nacho. Sabes que esa promesa es muy importante para mí. Tu eres muy importante para mí." Vamos Nacho, no dudes de mí ahora. "Pero como vamos a…" "¿Salvar al mundo? Apenas pueden salvarse entre ustedes." Bingo. Al fin había encontrado a quién nos estaba susurrando y le di un tremendo golpe por hablar mal de mi pastelito, lanzándola a través de la puerta por la que Sunset había salido.

"¡Fluttershy! ¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó Applejack luego de que la magia de Midnight Sparkle derrotara a su amiga, o lo que quedaba de ella al menos. "Es muy tarde para mí, Applejack. Esa maldición no va a detenerse." Dijo apuntando a la espada mágica que había dejado caer. "Fluttershy, no dejaré que…" "No importa lo que me ocurra o lo que no vayas a dejar que pase. La Agonía de Escarcha me habló cuando la recogí; pueden derrotarme, quitarme el casco, destruir el trono helado, incluso destrozar esa espada maldita, pero siempre tiene que haber una Reina Exánime. La maldición encontrará una manera." Applejack lo meditó un momento, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo, pues quién ahora actuaba en nombre de Twilight Sparkle quería la espada para ella sola, inconsciente de lo que le ocurriría al recogerla. En ese corto momento que tuvo para pensarlo, la Capitana decidió hacer un último acto de sacrificio por sus amigas. Se adelantó a Midnight Sparkle y recogió la Agonía de Escarcha.

Dos estruendos irrumpieron en la sala del trono. El primero era de una figura sombría, seguida por quién les habla, entrando rápidamente a través de la puerta. La silueta se recompuso luego de que la golpeara y nos mostró su verdadera identidad, aunque no quería creerlo. "¿Rarity?" Se mostró sorprendida cuando la reconocí y de inmediato se tapó con una capucha que no dejaba ver su rostro. "Esta belleza… ¡Nadie debe contemplarla nunca!" Dijo gritándole a todos los presentes, con una voz que Midnight y Nacho reconocieron enseguida. "¿Ella era la que me estaba diciendo esas cosas tan terribles?" Preguntó este último al entrar a la sala, entendiendo finalmente porque yo también le había dicho cosas tan terribles. Quería sacar de su escondite a esa voz, pero nunca me imaginé que fuera ella. Su piel tenía un tono muy gris y no nos dejaba ver su rostro por nada, convirtiéndose en una sombra para ocultarse y susurrarnos atrocidades sin ser vista.

Midnight Sparkle se mostraba confundida; se sentía traicionada al saber que todo este tiempo fue una amiga quién le había dicho que su magia no era suficiente. Sin embargo, no pareció dudar mucho tiempo, como si hubiese aceptado lo que le habían dicho y, con eso, su nueva forma. Cuando iba a quitarle la espada a Applejack, quién se veía que sufría solo por sostenerla, el segundo estruendo la detuvo.

Rainbow Dash había entrado en la sala. Llevaba el cráneo de Sindragosa como un casco y su piel estaba totalmente congelada, pero sus piernas aun estaban en llamas. Al derrotar al dragón se acostó sobre los laureles de la victoria, lo que le costó demasiado caro; el helado aliento de su contrincante le pasó la cuenta al fin. Viviendo en un estado perpetuo de estar congelada y ardiendo, Rainbow Dash no podría dejar de moverse nunca más, siempre atormentada por la idea de que de no hacerlo, la muerte la alcanzaría.

Al ver a su amiga agonizando, corrió para darle una patada que le hiciera dejar esa espada en el suelo. Con todos los ojos fijados en la Agonía de Escarcha, Midnight Sparkle tuvo un segundo momento de dilación, esta vez causado por la poca consciencia de Twilight Sparkle que aun quedaba por ahí. "Aun podemos controlar nuestra magia con ayuda de nuestras amigas." Se decía a sí misma mientras luchaba por el control de sus propias decisiones. En medio de la confusión, una mano aprovechaba para recoger la espada de la Reina Exánime, poniendo fin a todo el caos que reinaba en la sala. La Agonía de Escarcha se apoderó de Sunset, quién tomó la misma forma demoníaca que aquella vez que robó la corona de la princesa Twilight. Nacho y yo no entendíamos nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero estábamos listos para pelear si fuese necesario.

"No es necesario que sigamos peleando." Dijo Sunset Shimmer cuando dejó de sufrir su transformación. "Voy a llevarme esta espada y a las chicas a Equestria." Dijo apuntando a Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy y Rainbow, todas las que fueron afectadas por la magia de Equestria. "Con suerte sabrán deshacer lo que les pasó. Sino… Equestria sigue siendo el lugar donde pertenece esto." Ellas la miraron y decidieron seguirla, Rarity llevando el cuerpo inconsciente de Fluttershy. Le confiamos a Sunset la seguridad de nuestras amigas y nos preocupamos por aquella que aun seguía en el lugar. "¿Estás bien, Applejack?" Levantar la espada, aunque haya sido por unos segundos, parecía haberle dado un frío de muerte, pero se veía bien después de unos minutos. "Gracias, ustedes dos." Dijo finalmente cuando la ayudamos a levantarse.

"¿Segura de que quieres quedarte? Ni si quiera tienes un abrigo." Le pregunté cuando estábamos listos para volver a casa. "Este lugar… No es justo que lo que sea que pasó le ocurriera a la gente inocente de Nueva Mexicolt. Me quedaré hasta purgar toda la maldad que hay aquí con mis propias manos." Sonaba un poco agitada y extremista, usando la palabra _purgar_ y todo eso, pero ya la conocen, no había forma de convencerla de algo cuando se decidía a hacerlo, así que la dejamos ahí con su pequeña limpieza de zombis y volvimos los dos a casa, habiendo terminado nuestro trabajo. ¿O no lo terminamos?

"¿Podrías cerrar la ventana, Twilight? Está entrando mucho frío." "Ni si quiera hay ventanas aquí, Rainbow Dash. Y el frío no está viniendo de afuera…" "¿Entonces de dónde…?" "¿Sunset Shimmer?" "Te dije que volvería, Princesa Twilight Sparkle." "¡Gloria a la Reina Exánime!"

"Y por eso ni una de nuestras amigas está por aquí, ¡Fin! ¿Qué les pareció?" Preguntó Pinkie cuando terminó su historia, y a juzgar por cómo me abrazaba Marble, yo diría que sí le dio miedo. "Muy buena, Pinkie." Dijo Maud mientras todas se retiraban a dormir, dejándonos apagando el fuego de la hoguera. "Oh, gracias Maud." "Pinkie Pie, pastelito, sabes que no es por eso…" "Prefiero que crean que fue por eso, nene. Es… Es mejor para todas."


End file.
